


Interresting ValentinesDay

by Ashray



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anzu Bashing, Cooking, Crack, Gifts, Humor, Insanity, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami, Marik and Bakura celebrate Valentines Day with their Hikaris! Marik has to find a gift that doesn’t involve Blood, Bakura has to fight for and with his meal, a cute little bunny. And Yami has to deal with an evil witch. Can they do it? Or will they all go insane in face of all the obstacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting Valentines-Day
> 
> The pairings are Y/YY, R/B, M/M
> 
> I don't own Yugioh, as always, I don't even own that white bunny (but my mother has a black and white one, if that count?)
> 
> Yami, Marik and Bakura celebrate Valentines Day for the first time, since Anzu was talking about it since New Year, in hope Yami will come for her. But we all know that he will stay away from her as far as human possible…
> 
> There will be, as always, some Anzu-bashing. (Can't stay back from that, sorry)  
> Swearing, treating and stealing from Bakuras side.  
> Blood-flowing, gore and the murder of innocents from Mariks side, (he IS the insane one after all)  
> Some fluff with Yami and the Hikaris, and a scary Ishizu destroying her kitchen tools, and lots of chocolate…
> 
> Oh, and there will be three chapters, done without beta!

****_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,._ ** **

_**1\. Bloody Valentine:** _

_****_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._ ** ** _

  
  
  
A blond, spiky head shoot through the small gap in the door.  
Marik Ishtar looked to the right.  
Then he looked to the left.  
Good, the hall is empty, his way is clear and no one was in sight.  
The night before he had left a gift on Maliks nightstand, and now he wanted to see his reaction to it, but with Ishizu always watching out that wasn't so easy to do.

That woman was always out to spoil his fun!  
Slowly he crept in the hallway towards his Hikaris door.  
He could clearly hear him stir awake inside, thanks to the wake-up-yell of his sister from downstairs a few minutes ago.  
The best time for him to spy a little at his cautious light, watching that beautiful body bending and twisting to get out of his sleeping clothes and in in some tight pants and short shirts...

Through the keyhole he saw him roll out of his warm bed and rub his eyes cutely.  
Until he saw his nightstand, that was.  
Sitting there was an empty head on a silver plate, a death snake decorative curled over it, and looking out of one eye socket.  
He was actually very proud of his gift, the shocked, totally horrified expression looked very great with the pale face and the open mouth. He even managed it not to punch any teeth out in the struggle to get this head for Malik. The head was sitting in a puddle of fresh blood, along with a lot of that chocolate- stuff everyone was so excided about.  
Around its neck, the little snake had a small, red bow, and on top of the head was another red bow with white hearts on it.  
A beautiful bracelet was inside instead of that ugly, mushy thing. That guy had been stupid enough to stop as Marik called him in the middle of the night, in a dark alley, so he hadn't used it anyway. So what was the point of keeping it, that stray dog was happy to have something to eat anyway…

Marik waited for a happy squeal or something, but the smaller one just starred at the thing on his nightstand and shook his head, as he saw some of the blood had swapped over.  
'Ishizu will be happy.' he thought sarcastically. He would have to talk with the Yami before his little gift-giving-spree went too much out of hand.  
His sister didn't trust Marik anyway, no need to confirm her worries. But than again, she seems to like her baseball-bat, even if she didn't know the sport. And Marik always got out of an argument with her with bruises and bumps…  
'Maybe I should rather worry about my Yami then my sister…"

Even if the card had no name on it, Marik was the only one who would call such a thing 'romantic', and it was not the first one he got. But he wasn't really sure what his Yami intended with his gifts and all.

But at first he had to get up and chanced, before Marik woke up and dragged him out, no matter if he was nude or clothed or not.

Marik on the other hand was still looking trough the keyhole, but now no longer sad by the luck of appreciation for his great gift.  
Because Malik was searching for a top to wear, his chest bare, and Marik licked his lips, hoping that his Hikari was unsure today, so he could watch him for a little longer.  
He enjoyed the view greatly, blind for the danger coming from behind, until he heard a low growl.

Ishizu wasn't very found of Marik and his spying and stalking, since he was always watching her little brother, giving him creepy gifts, parts of death peoples or other nasty stuff.  
And just yesterday she saw Malik in the evening searching for the broom before going to sleep.  
Next thing she knew was that he was sticking it under his bed, moving around with narrowed eyes and muttering curses.  
"Aren't you a little old for believing in the monsters hiding under your bed?" she asked amused, just as he heard a muffled yelp and Malik used the broom to shove his darker half out at the other side.  
"See? There _IS_ a monster under my bed!"

Ishizu shook the memory away and went looking for the two of them.  
As every morning, Marik was sitting before Maliks door watching him change his clothes.  
He was grinning like an idiot, liking his lips, and she didn't even want to know where the hand on his thigh was wandering next…

"Come on, my sweet Hikari; take that stupid pant away, too. Or better, let me do that for you. Come on, you don't need clothes for what I have in mind for us…"

She couldn't suppress a little growl as Marik didn't notice her. Every day the same, she just couldn't see why she wasn't allowed to simply kick that psycho out of the house.  
But so all she could do was keeping him away from the door for the moment. Something she enjoyed somehow, even if she would never admit it out loud.  
Violence wasn't fitting for a lady.

She tightens her hold on the pan in her hand and took a good swing, before she brought it down on the blondes head.  
It was just a pity that her baseball-bat broke yesterday, as it made contact with Mariks head. Again.

But there was no startled yelp or running away this time, much to her disappointment.  
She just blinked at the pan, which stuck on one of the blonde spikes with a big hole in the middle. Marik just turned around to her surprised, the pan still in his hair as he jumped up, hands raised in surrender:  
"I didn't do anything, I swear! I wasn't watching him, or spying or thinking about fondling him! Really!"

As he heard voices, Malik opened the door and saw his sister and his darker half arguing.  
Again.

Marik was disappointed as he noticed Maliks clothed state: 'Damn, I wanted to watch him chancing!'  
Ishizu on the other hand smirked: 'And again he couldn't spy.'  
But then she noticed what her sibling was holding. The head on her favorite cake plate. At last it was, before Marik used it.  
"Please throw that thing away and come down for breakfast."

She turned around as he didn't receive an answer and found the shorter boy starring at the broken pan hanging on a spike of blonde hair.  
"Maybe you should stop sneaking around in the morning, and she would stop hitting you over the head. That's the third pan, and her baseball bat broke, also."  
"But Malik, I didn't do anything, I'm innocent! Really! I wasn't looking through the keyhole!"  
"Right! And you weren't under my bed yesterday. Or in my closet… Why do you do that?"  
"Because you are my pretty Hikari!"  
As they went downstairs, Mariks eyes where glued to Maliks ass, lost in troughs about what he could do to him, he nearly felt down the stairs.

Both boys sat down on the table, and Marik sat his gift in the middle of it.  
Malik ignored it, and Ishizu paled at the sight, stood up and left the table, while Marik stroke it proudly.  
"And that's not the last gift I have for you today, Hikari-Pretty! Later I decorate your room all new for you, just wait! You will be proud of me, I promise! I make garlands for you; I still have the intestines of that guy somewhere around…."  
"Marik, don't! Do that and my sister will kill you!" And he picked the pan out of his hair and looked through the hole in the middle.

"And what about that: We can go upstairs, and I help you out of your tight jeans…"  
By now he had Malik dragged over in his lap and was whispering in his ear, while stroking his stomach under the shirt.

The shorter one tried to get away from the teasing hands, and Marik answered with a long lick from Maliks shoulder over his neck to his cheek.  
"Or I take you…"  
 **"Marik!"**  
The Hikari blushed under his tan skin and leaped up with a racing heart:  
"I have school!"  
And with that, he stood up and went for the door, leaving his sister alone to deal with the insane Spirit.

Marik looked after his Hikari with a longing look in his eyes. Why was he not reacting to his flirting? It should work, shouldn't it?

"I swear, Marik, the next time I see you bring body parts in like a cat brings mice, I kick your sorry ass out of here! And I don't care about darker half and all that crap." scowled Ishizu at Marik, ignoring it as he pouted up at her.  
"But he is mine! He knows that! And…"

"Why don't you give him flowers, or a lovely little pet?  
Like normal peoples do, something nice and sweet.  
And maybe he will believe you when you tell him what you feel, instead of drowning him in blood."

'But it looks pretty on him!' he thought, but didn't said anything, maybe she was right?

"Or at last put your jewels in a normal box, like everyone else! He would maybe hear you out if you at last try to act normal for once. For him? The thinks you just do that because you are bored, not because you love him."  
"But that's not true!"  
She tried to reason with him, in hope to get finally all the blood out of her house, and maybe the Yami as well. If she had him one more day with her, she was going to kill him, and maybe tell Malik that it was Yami or Bakura, in a fight or something…

Marik in the main time starred at his not- so- perfect gift.  
"And you really think I should get him something else?" Ishizu nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes! Flowers! A little pet! Just **NO! MORE BLOOD!** "

And with that, she shoved him out of the door. She wasn't very found of Marik, but her brother cared for him, the heaven knows why. And when they where together, maybe Malik would rub off on him.

'More likely the other way around, with my luck!'

Marik strolled through the city, trying to find such a great gift, that Malik would come and fly in his arms in happiness and love.  
His own methods didn't work, maybe Ishizu was right and he should just plain tell him that he meant what he said.  
Honesty, and not just to make fun.  
But it was more fun this way! He loved to search for peoples to kill and give Malik parts of them, decorated with new jewels for him.  
Malik looked so good in gold and gems, and he would love to kill all the stupid mortals looking at _HIS_ Hikari _that_ way.  
Even if he could understand it perfectly, since he was doing the same.  
The shorter one is beautiful, with his burning eyes and his smooth, tanned skin, his fiery temper…  
Marik licked his lips with a predatory grin.  
'Well, at first I have to win him over, and then…'

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a window beside him.  
What has Ishizu said again: Flowers or pets…?  
So he went in the shop and looked at all the little animals:

Maybe a bird?  
But they are too terrible loud!  
A dog?  
Malik would have to get out of bed then early in the morning. Not what he wanted.  
Then a kitten?  
'Malik is cuter then any kitten can ever be.'  
Bunnies or hamsters are too fluffy, and fishys don't have enough claws…

Marik started to rethink the whole thing as he saw a flash of white hair and angry barking was heard:  
 **"Get the hell away from me, you fucking jerk, or I will kill you!"**

A bright flash was seen, and a few of the peoples where suddenly gone, as the angry thief stormed out with something white struggling in his hand.  
'When Bakura had the same idea it can't be that wrong… and Ishizu know such things…'

Just then he saw a tank of fishes, with a note on the glass:  
 _"Don't touch!_  
Piranhas.  
Need fish and other meat to eat."

With a big grin, he grabbed one of the nervous workers by the collar and pointed happily at the tank:  
"I want them for my Hikari! And all he needs to properly care for them; I don't want them to die so fast! You give me that fishys!"

The man starred at him with wide, terrified eyes.  
Why are so many psychos out today, is it a full-moon-day?  
Marik hopped around, happy he found the wonderful pets, and clapped his hands.  
Little fishys eating meal!  
That was just perfect for his little Hikari, Ishizu was right!  
And they could go out together and find peoples to cut parts out of them and feed the fishys with them, and they grow bigger and bigger, and then they could feed them with that evil Math-Teacher Malik was always complaining about!  
That bastard was always so mean to the poor boy, giving him homework and detention, just because he refused to pay attention!  
"That is so great, I'm sure he will totally love his bloodthirsty pets!"

_(Good thing he wasn't in the zoo, and saw sharks ^_^)_

He pointed at the worker with his millennium-rod and gave him the address to deliver the stuff as fast and soon as possible.  
The ignored Bakuras death glares and strolled out of the shop to find the second part of his present.  
Flowers.  
Ishizu was right with the first part, so he will try the other thing as well.

He had to search in three flower shops to find the perfect flower for his Hikari. He wanted something as unique as the jewelry's boxes he always had.  
But they where so hard to find, since everyone just wanted roses and all the boring crap…

He thought he saw a familiar short figure with black hair and blond bangs coming out of one of the flower-shops, but he wasn't sure, since that person had so many red roses in hand, he couldn't really see him.  
Not that he cared anyway.

But finally Marik found the perfect flower:  
A Venus flytrap.  
He hadn't even known that there are flowers who can eat meal. He would have done that earlier if he had known that!  
Humming with the big pot in his hand, he walked home to show Ishizu his prize.

"Meat-eating flowers?"  
"Yes! Pretty, just like my Hikari, don't you think so?"  
"But I was talking about roses! Or tulips, or something." Ishizu wasn't sure why she was so surprised, it was Marik!  
"Roses? That little red thing with the thorns? They are boring, and everyone gives them! Malik deserves something special! This _is_ special, and I don't care if you or that girl in the shop looks funny! I like them, and Malik will, too!"

Ishizu just shook her head, why did she even try, that guy is insane and will ever be that way.  
"Oh, and Marik, do you know why a pet-shop-worker was here a while ago to deliver something? It is in Maliks room, and I know you have something to do with that!"

"Yep, Maliks new pets! You where right about it, so I got him little fishes!"  
Now the woman was surprised, a goldfish is somehow normal…

"And so I got him Piranhas! They are cool, maybe one day we even can feed them Yami! We throw the stupid pharaoh in the tank and watch the fishys gnawing on him. Isn't that a wonderful idea? By the way, did you keep the delivery-man?"  
"Why the hell should I do that?"  
"To feed Maliks new pets and his flower, of course!"  
" **Marik**. No, forget it, just go away. And don't decorate Maliks room with blood or something, or you will need to find a new home!"

"Okay! But I need a red ribbon to make bows. I saw a lot of bows and ribbons today, I need them, too!"  
He run after the woman and pulled at her dress like a begging little kid: "Ishizu, I really need bows, nobody told me that there is a special way to decorate today.  
The witch was just always ranting about friendship and that you have to give gifts to show that you love someone. She never told me that I need bows and hearts, too! Oh, and I need hearts, and…"  
 **"HERE!"** Ishizu cut in and gave him a lot of things, hoping he wouldn't go out to find real hearts. Although she wasn't sure if it was safe to give him scissors, but then again: Maybe he will use them to kill himself?

For the next few hours, she didn't see and heard anything from him, much to her relief, and she was glad as her brother came from school, his bock bag full of chocolate.  
He had something long in his hand, wrapped in red paper: "Ishizu, I have a gift for my favorite sister!"  
"You mean your _only_ sister!"  
" _Favorite_ … _Only_ … it's all the same." And he gave her the wrapped object.  
"A new baseball-bat! Thank you, little brother, just what I need for the psycho you calls your Yami!"

As he heard voices from downstairs he got down to look, but Marik rushed quickly back in Maliks room as the other saw him.  
Moments later he heard steps and Malik stuck his head in his room.  
"Marik? What are you up to? My sister said you where really busy today? How many deaths?"

"None!" pouted Marik and slumped down on the bed. In the corner was a cloth over the tank, and Marik had a lot of heard pinned on it with needles.  
"Really? Well, good, I got a lot of chocolate in school, want some?"  
Marik starred at the brown stuff his Hikari gave him, before popping it in his mouth.  
"Sweet!"  
"Yeah, right?" Malik beamed up at him as Marik finished two boxes in not even a minute, shattering the rest all over the room as he tried some from here and some from there.  
Suddenly he looked up, bounced at the shorter one and hugged him happily.

"But what did you do to my room?" Malik asked as they finished another box of chocolates, nosing toward the covered thing and the lots of hearth lying on the floor.  
Marik had cut them out of white, red and pink paper, shreds of it still in his hair. But they where not the normal hearts, but looking somehow like the organs.  
"You know, peoples are stupid, they don't even know how a heart looks like!" Marik whined and stole another piece of sweets out of Maliks hand before he could eat it.

Ribbons where tied to the bedposts, to the chair, also pinned with needles on the cloth over the tank.  
Marik even had some of them in his hair, sticking the spikes. The red and pink bows making him look even more insane then usually, before he leaped up and skipped over to the table.

"But I have presents for you, too, and Ishizu said they are good! Good for such a day to give!" and he let go of him to give him the flower-pot, also decorated with the things he called hearts, hopping up and down as he waited for his reaction.  
"Well… Thanks, I guess?"  
"It's a flower! But you have to feed it with meat! Because it eats meat! A meat-eating flower, I found it just for you!"  
Malik smiled at him and sat the pot on his windowsill: "Of course, Marik, what else would it need."

Marik hugged him again and showed him the clothed thing. He took one of his slender hands and used it to uncover the tank with his new pets:  
"And don't forget about your little fishys, they need meat as well! They are also a gift to you."  
Again he let go of the smaller boy to look at him  
"You like?" he asked softly, and Malik couldn't help but laugh:  
"Yes, I like them. They are… unique. You don't get every day a tank full of piranhas."  
And he watched his new pets swimming around for a moment, as Marik snuggled in his neck and held him tightly to his chest.  
"I want to be your gift, too!" he whined quietly "Don't want to let go…"  
Malik turned around in his grip to look at him. Than the Yami suddenly giggled insanely and plopped with his prey down on the bed.

"You are mine, and no one else can have you!"  
"Yeah, sure, Marik!" and he patted his arm.  
" **NO**! No, I really, really mean it! I love you, you know! And I mean really, not just as my Hikari!"  
"Marik, do you even know what you are talking about?"  
"Of course I know that! I may be insane, but I know that I love you!  
You are my Hikari, and you are always on my side, and whenever someone dares to look at you funny, I'm going to kill him!  
I decorate his house with his insides, I make his hands as new ring-holders for you, and his head will be a box for jewelries, and the rest of him is food for your plant. And flower. To help them grow big and strong!"  
By now he had Malik pinned under him on his bed and was straddling his waist, hands on his shoulders, as he glared down at him.

It was one of the rare moments the Yami was looking sincere.  
"Malik…" he said softly, caressing his cheek with gentle fingers: "I really know what I'm talking about. And I'm not making fun, and I don't just want your body."  
His eyes where wandering up and down the slender form under him with a sly grin: "Even if I really don't mind your good looks, but that's not all I am after. I want you, Hikari-mine."

Malik had to admit that he was touched by his honesty and open words, knowing that they where true and he knew for sure that he had more then just a little crush on his darker half.  
Until now, he was just resisting because he wasn't sure if his Yami meant it or if he was just playing with him, even if he didn't meant to harm him…

Marik still blinked down at him at the lack of response:  
"Malik? Do you want me, too? Even if I'm not the sanest one? Because I can try, you know. I did today, I gave you flowers and pets, like normal peoples do!"  
Now Malik couldn't hold back any longer, and he chuckled softy as his arms found their way around the others neck:  
"Yes, my dark, and you did really great."  
"So you believe me? You love me, too, right?" he asked hopefully, just to chance his mood again suddenly.

With a happy squeal, he rolled them around on the bed and hugged the breath out of the shorter one, who also laughed at the others, most likely chocolate-induced, playfulness.  
With a thud they where suddenly on the floor, and Marik couldn't hold his wandering fingers back as he landed on his Hikari, and he tickled him until he gave up.  
"You win, you win, I give up!"

The Yami shrugged and grabbed another box of chocolates from the floor to give him a short break, as he leant against the warm, heavily breathing body.  
But suddenly looked thoughtfully from the sweets in his hand and around to Malik, still sitting on the floor:  
"Malik?"  
"Hmm?" he didn't answer, since he had his mouth full of chocolate Marik had stuffed in it.  
"You are my boyfriend now, right?"  
Malik was blushing a little under his tan, not nodded nonetheless. He was right after all.  
"That means, no one is allowed to molest you, right?"  
"You of all people should know how stupid it would be to even try! You where the one I had to throw out of my room every evening of the last weeks, out of the bathroom when I wanted to shower… You know what I mean, you where the only one stupid enough trying it."

"But they gave you sweets! That means that they want to take you away from me!"  
"No, no one will take me away. And I can take care of myself you know?" he said with a light growl. He was not Ryou or Yugi, needing someone to keep them save and protected!

The insane one threw the empty box away and hugged _(yet again)_ his Hikari, before he jumped up on the bed and giggled.  
"You are so adorable when you growl, like a little kitty! Growling and hissing and cute, and all mine!"  
"Mine, mine, mine, mine alone!" the former spirit sang, his Hikari firmly in his arms and bouncing happily on the bed.

Then Marik stopped for a moment to pick up another box, eating the sweet stuff before looking at the card dangling on it, still standing with Malik on his bed:  
"Maybe I should just kill them? You are mine, so I can do that, right? Even Yami does that, and everyone says he is a good guy!"  
Malik embraced him, resting his head on the taller ones shoulder "And since when do you need a reason to do such a thing?"

He traced with his lips for a moment over the others, but as he was about to pull away from the short contact, a hand in his hair kept him from doing so.  
Their first kiss tasted of chocolate, and sweets, and left them craving for more…

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
 _TBC_**

**_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._ **

** **


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Bakura and the Cute Little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura tries to woe Ryou with his awsome cooking skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Bakura! That should be warning enough, it means stealing, swearing and one very scared little bunny. (And I'm not talking about Ryou here.)

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..  
2\. Bakura and the Bunny  
 **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..****

****

"Would you finally stop worrying, and just go to school, Hikari?" frowned Bakura irritated, as Ryou looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"But I have a bad feeling about this. Why do you want to stay at home alone, all of a sudden? Don't you want to go back in your Ring and take a little nap? You must be tired after last night, you didn't get much sleep."  
 _(He was out to steal something! Not more!)_  
"No, I'm not, and now go! If I don't know it any batter, I would think you don't trust me!" he said with mock hurt in his voice and a grin on his face.  
This grin made Ryou even more reluctant about leaving the house. His Yami was plotting something, and the fact that he didn't share his plan with Ryou like he normally would worried the little light to no end.

"Ryou! I told you, come home right after school and you will see. And now get lost, or I will tie you up like a package and sent you per mail! I know where you have your stamps." He treated teasingly, making Ryou smile a little.

Slowly and deep in thought the white-haired Hikari turned around and made his way to school, hoping that he will still have a house to come home to in the evening. On his way, he meets up with the other Hikaris, like always.  
Malik was annoyed with his Dark; it seems he had a very… different way of making presents.  
And Yugi was happy as always, especially since he had planned to give his pharaoh something today.  
For a moment he forgot the kleptomaniac tomb robber who was all alone in his home, probably planning the destruction of the whole planet, for all he knew.

Until they had to ask about Bakura, of course. Maybe it would have been better if he didn't make that comment about Malik and Marik? But the thought about 'removing a Yami with a broom' was just too funny.  
Oh well, done is done…  
And it wasn't as if it was a secret for the other Hikaris, that he had a crush on his Yami. As well as he knew that the others had one as well.  
On their own Yamis, of course…

School was decorated in pink and red, garlands and hearts wherever you look.  
As soon as they where at the gates they saw Anzu storming their way. She had a very short skirt on, neon pink with a ribbon in the same color in her hair.  
Her high heels where so high, she couldn't even walk properly, and a little purse dangling in her hand.  
Too much lipstick and makeup, also in the same neon color, made her look like a clown in they eyes of the most. Girls where giggling at her as she went by and boys made fun on how much she fooled herself when she was thinking she looked great and pretty.

But, blind as always, she thought they where talking about how great she was and how much they would like to date her. But there was only one boy she will go out today, she just had to wait for him to ask her.  
 _(And we all know whom she is waiting for, and that she will have to wait forever. Right?)  
_

She blocked the way before the three lights could even enter the school, and looked at them expectantly.  
"And?"  
"And what?" Malik asked, even through he had a good guess what, or rather who, she wanted.  
"And where is my Yami? He should be here on such a day; I spent more than an hour to dress up for him and made my make up to look perfect. He has to be here to see me!"  
She grabbed Yugi collar roughly and shook him a little to get him to talk, so Ryou spoke up suddenly, pointing wildly at the trees beside the school: "There! I think I saw him there, he was by the trees, I swear!"

" **Yami!** " squealing she staggered and stumbled towards the trees, waving with her hands and screeching for Yami in a very high pinched tone.  
Immediately every bird around flew up and away in a blind panic, thinking the world is coming to an end.  
The glass of the door suddenly broke, and Yugi looked at the pale boy: "But Yami's at home."

Ryou grinned for a moment like his Yami: "Well, but _IT_ doesn't know that!"  
Malik sneered: "Right, and that way the clown will search all day for him. Just hope he doesn't come around, or she will get him. It could scare him to dead."  
Shrugging and laughing they went to their lookers, after they saw her stumble and land on her ass.

They where stopped again by a girl, but this time it was not a scary one like Anzu, with a big box of chocolate and several small ones.  
She gave Ryou a small box of chocolate, who blushed a little and was about to say something, but the girl beat him at it: "Don't worry; I don't ask for a date or something, the bigger box is for someone special. I just give every boy I think is cute or sweet, one of the little boxes. Because I want to. Nothing more."  
And with that she gave Yugi and Malik as well one of the little boxes before she skipped away with a smile.

At their lockers they found also some letters as well as chocolate. Ryou blushed heavily at the letters, Yugi shook his head, since he wasn't very interested, and Malik was happy about the chocolate.  
They wondered for a moment as they saw Anzu, but luckily she was soon gone.  
On their table they found more sweets or letters, some of girls, but also some of boys.  
At first they tried to read them all, but it wasn't for long as they lost interest, and just shoved them in their table to take care of them later…

The thief took a deep breath as Ryou finally was safe on his way. He couldn't understand why Ryou was _that_ worried about leaving him alone.  
'It isn't as if I'm going to burn the house down! I just want to make a nice dinner for us…'

He took a look through Ryous cookbooks, since he wasn't sure what to make for the main course. He knows what kind of soup he's going to make, but the main course was still undecided. There where so many things in the book, which where looking delicious, it was hard to determine which one to pick.  
Last night he was already out find the best, greatest and sweetest cake he could find. Because there is no way in hell he would ever bake a fucking cake. Not that he knows how to bake, but whatever.  
And really, someone was ' _kind_ ' enough to let him have that big, two-storied cake with the white icing and the red marzipan-hearts on top, along with sugar-letters he couldn't understand. But that cake looked right to him, so he didn't care about some stupid letters and just took it with him to present it to his Hikari. It would make a great dessert.

Finally he found something that looked every delicious looking to fit his plans: Roasted rabbit with boiled potatoes and mixed salad.  
He looked through the kitchen if he had everything he needed but some things he needed to ' _buy_ '. Or how he likes to call it: _Borrowing with no intention to return it!_

After a short, annoying trip to the shop, he had almost everything he needed, and just two people made their way to the shadow realm.  
Until now.  
But it was their own fault, how dare they to demand money from him! Does he look like someone who would use money, even if he stole it first!  
Maybe he promised Ryou not to do that anymore. So what? Like he cares about those idiots if they got in his way, he had more important things to do, there was no time to discuss about some potatoes.  
He didn't like it when cameras are watching him, and he had to laugh as he saw their faces after their valuable technology exploded for reasons unknown.

'Now just to find a rabbit to cook.'

After he got the other things home, he went out again, just to run into the damn pharaoh on the street.  
Doesn't that stupid prick know how to stay out of his way?  
"What are _you_ doing there? I thought you just come out after sunset, to terrorize innocents?"  
"That's none of your business, shorty! Shouldn't you stick by your Light, listening to the ranting of that witch?"  
Bakura smirked as Yami growled by mentioning Anzu.  
"Don't remind me. I swear, one of those days I will just strangle her!"  
"Well, I wouldn't stop you, but right now I have no time to chat with you, I have to find a bunny to cook."  
"Try the pet shop. They have animals there." Said Yami, already walking away, since he also had to prepare something, but only after he checked on his light for a moment. Yugi was gone so fast in the morning, Yami hadn't time to tell him to come home right after school.

Bakura strolled through the streets, thinking about Yamis suggestion.  
'Maybe that bastard is right, can't hurt to try…"

Once in the shop, just as he was looking around, the cheery voice of a salesgirl interrupted his thoughts, as she was talking about the cages and the food and how to care for an animal.  
"I just want one damn rabbit!" he growled and ignored her, as he saw the cages.  
"Hamster. Guinea pig. Cats. Dogs. Damn, where are that fucking bunnies?"

Finally, after scaring away a few peoples who tried to help him, he found what he was looking for.  
There where a lot of young rabbits running around in an open cage which was not covered at the top, so peoples could lean in and stroke them, before deciding for one.

There where white, brown, black and some even had spots.  
They looked up at him, and suddenly they where afraid, since they panicked and huddled together in a corner or tried to run away from him.  
" **YOU**!" he scowled and pointed on a certain one. For a moment the little animal looked at him as if it knew exactly with which one he was talking.  
"Come here, you are coming with me."  
The poor bunny looked with big, brown eyes up at him and was nervously twitching its little nose.  
It has pure, white fur, and for a moment the wide eyes made him think about his Hikari, before he shook it off and growled again.  
"I said, **come here**! So get your little ass over here, or I will have to catch you, and you surely don't want me to do that!"  
The rabbit didn't react to the treat, or maybe it just knows what the Yami has planned for it…

But Bakura was not the patient one, so he leaned over to grab the animal, but it was fast.  
Just before he could get it, it hopped away and hide with the others  
"You little shit, come back to me! I need to cook you before he comes home, I don't have the whole day!"  
He got to the other side of the cage and tried again, just to have it running again. So he leaped over the edge and went after the frighten rabbit:  
"Come back, bunny!"  
After a little struggle he finally cornered it and caught it by its fluffy ears: "Now you will come with me, and if you even dare to run away, I will kill you!"

He ignored the fact that he will kill and bake it anyway, and climbed out of the cage, much to the relief of the other pets, who looked after the poor fellow bunny in the strong grip of this evil man.

By now a lot of peoples and workers surrounded him, protesting about his swearing and the rough treatment of an innocent, cute little rabbit who never did anything wrong in its short life.  
Said bunny looked up at Bakura with pleading, brown eyes, its little paws shivering in the air, and the fur stood up.

Not long and Bakura had enough of all the peoples and tried to get through the crowd by shoving them aside.  
The bunny, nervous by the many peoples around it and scared by Bakura, started to struggle and squeak.  
" **Shut up**! And you, get lost! I have a bunny to cook!" he snapped at the poor salesgirl as she yelled at him that he wasn't allowed to just go in to the rabbits and catch one.  
Some of the little kids started to sob and cry as they heard that the poor bunny will die, and Bakura snapped at all the noise around him:  
 **"Get the hell away from me, you fucking jerks, or I will kill all of you as well!"**

And just to make his point clear, he sends a few of them to the shadows, as a little gift for his man-eater-bug, so it wouldn't feel lonely at such a day.

After that the rest of the peoples made sure to leave him alone as he laughed at them. They didn't even stop him as he walked out of the shop with the bunny dangling on its ears beside him like a shopping bag.

For a moment Bakura wondered why the heck Marik of all peoples would be there, as he noticed that crazy hair standing out of the crowed.  
He wasn't the inconspicuous one, especially since he was scaring all the animals.  
But maybe he was just searching a big spider or a poisonous snake for his Hikari, or to scare Ishizu until she snaps and kicks him out of her house.  
Bakura and Yami had even made a bet about how long it will take until Ishizu will kill him…

Bakura made his way home without loosing his struggling, frightened prey. It kicked with its little paws and made little sounds to get his attention, so he would maybe let it go, if it just acted cute enough.  
'No way, little one. You are going to be baked and served with potatoes and sauce and salad!'

Back at home the thief sat the white animal in a pan and scowled at it: "Sit there! I have to search for the right spices! If I come back and you are gone, I will kill you! And don't make me repeat myself!"  
The rabbit just wiggled its nose and sat there, before it ignored him to clean its fur, sitting on its hind paws and acting all innocent and cute.  
Taking that as answer that it will stay there, he scowled again at it, just to make sure: "That's right, just stay there and it will be over fast.  
Content the thief turned around to search for the spices and to make the stuffing ready for the rabbit.  
As that was done, he sat the soup on the stove to let it cook slowly, before he turned around to prepare the bunny next. Everything was there. The stuffing, the potatoes, the salad, everything was done and ready to start at the main part.  
But as he turned back to the table, the rabbit was gone!

"You fucking brat, come back here, I have to cook you before Ryou comes home from school! Do you think I have the whole day just for you? I need to stuff you and all! So come back, before I kill you!"  
 _(And stuffing and baking the poor thing wouldn't kill it?)  
_

But of course, the rabbit didn't hear at him, no matter how much the white haired tomb robber swore and treated it.  
It was now where to see, even if he had told it to stay where it was!  
But suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes something white snaking out of the door and into the living room.  
Bakura sprinted after it, but it was gone again.  
"Damn it!" he looked around the room for any sign of white, but there was none.

Angry he shoved the couch away, looked behind the curtains and nearly knocked over the closet in hope to scare it into running away.  
As he spotted it under the table, he drove after the small animal, just to have it run away again.  
 **"AUA! Damn it, I swear, I strangle you if I get my hands on your sorry ass!"** he yelled as he hit his head on the table and knocked it over. He starred at the mess for a moment, but shrugged it away as he heard tripping in the hall. He could always clean that later, he had to decorate it later anyway. But first he had to catch and kill that stupid, disobedient rabbit.

He run after it as it run before him, but were knocked down as his foot was suddenly caught in a cable. With a muffled 'Umpf' the heavy floor lamp landed on his back, and he was sure it would make a nice, colorful bruise over the whole length of his back.  
For a moment he laid there and starred right into brown eyes, as the rabbit sat right before him, as if it was checking if he was all right.

Bakura blinked.  
The bunny blinked back.  
The bunny wriggled its nose and cleaned its ears.  
Bakura growled.  
'That's all the fault of that furry thing!'  
"You know I will kill you for that, right?"  
It still ignored him and proceeded to lick its paws thoroughly, not caring that Bakura was laying right before it on the floor, heavy lamp still on his back.

But just as he leaped up to grip it with a feral roar, it turned around and skipped fearfully away. So Bakura meet the ground again flat on his face.  
"You're so dead!"  
At first he searched the bathroom, but didn't see it there, so he went out just in time to see it enter his room.  
"Get out of there, you little beast! That is my room, I never said you can go in there!"

Not that the scared animal listen to him anyway…  
The room seems to be empty at the first glance, but the great tomb robber knew better then to believe that.  
His main course is somewhere in the room, and there is no way in fucking hell hat it got away alive. Not after what it had done to him!  
"I planned to bake meat for Ryou, and you are on the menu! Just give up and let me stuff you, no one will save you anyway! Just look at it that way: Ryou will be happy to eat you! You should be proud, you ungratefully beast, to make my Hikari happy!"

Bakura looked under his bed, and really, there was a little rabbit sitting there, shivering in fear and watching him intently. Probably hoping he would just go away, forget about it and just cook something else. Well, not with _this_ Yami.  
The Yami was just a few inch away from it now, as he got stuck under his bed, the space there was too small for him, and the white bunny sat there and was looking at him without blinking.

Again he had to think at his Hikari as it sat there with the soft, white fur; those innocent, trusting eyes and the cute little nose.  
"You know," the Yami whispered, "if I had a hearth, I probably would feel bad for eating you."  
But unfortunate for him, the rabbit saw his hand creeping closer, so it turned around and run to the window. Bakura brushed its tail, but it wasn't enough to hold it.

After a while of wiggling and swearing he got out from under this trap and searched for his prey again.  
He found it hiding behind the curtains, and Bakura simply tore them down, trapping it under the fabric.  
"You see, you can't get away from the great thief king! I'm just too clever for your little mind. And now come out of there and go back in the kitchen, or I have to beat you up."

And really, the rabbit made his way from under the curtains, just like Bakura demanded.  
But sadly, it then runs away again, much to Bakuras irritation. That little thing just doesn't know how to listen!  
For a moment it sat in the door and looked back at him.

Great, the main course was getting away and even was mocking him!  
He could see it as the bunny starred at him with its big, brown eyes, and slowly he edged nearer, but then, just before he could grab it, it turned away and skipped over to Ryous room.  
"Hey that's Ryous room, you can go in there! Now come out so I can cook you, you hairy little beast."  
He found his meal under Ryous bed, licking its little paws innocently.  
Again!  
"I swear, if you hide one more time under the bed, I send all of them to the shadow realm, just so you can't stay under them! And stop licking yourself; you don't have your fur long enough to clean it!"

It crooked its head to look at him, but he wasn't so stupid to make the same mistake twice. He left the room to get a broom and shove it out of there from the other side.  
But sadly, as he came back, it runs out of the room again.  
Right between his legs, the little monster!  
In his hurry to turn around he hit his forehead at the doorframe. He ignored the pain for the moment and vowed to kill it later painfully and ratter bloody.

After that, Bakura nearly hit it with the broom, but all he hit was a vase, which he smashed violently in the wall. Well, hopefully Ryou wasn't too found of that thing, because now it is gone!  
For a moment the thief king stood there and starred at the shards, before he growled lowly.  
This furball is going to die!  
Time to chance the course.

His meal wanted to play? Good, he will teach it what it meant to mess with the king of thieves.  
'I need a trap. So, what to use for a trap…'  
He went downstairs to sear there for something to use, only to hit his head on a water pipe and tumbled down the stairs. As he finally reached the last one, he laid there for a moment to gain control over that sudden urge to send the whole, damn house in the shadow realm, with all its cables, stairs and rabbits, just to feel better.

But then he thought again. It would be stupid to give in that urge. Because it would mean the bunny wins. And Ryou would be more then just a little disappointed if he comes home to find the house gone, after he trusted Bakura to keep it save and somewhat intact.  
So he just took a deep breath, cursed that evil rabbit to hell and promised himself that Ryou would appreciate what he did and what he was going through.  
'I swear, Yami is nothing against that white devil.'

After a little while of searching, he found a hamper and a rope, and his eyes lit up as he had an idea. Well, it was not really _his_ idea, since he saw it early in the morning in TV.

'But I will do better than that stupid coyote with his bird!'  
And so the irritated and bruised spirit went upstairs again and sat everything down in the living room.  
'So, bunny, you think you can beat me? You are the main course in my plans, and you don't mock me any longer!"

He put a carrot under the hamper, which was propped up by a stick. Well, normally it _would_ be a stick. In his case, it was a knife.  
Attached to the stick/knife was his rope, which leads behind the sofa so he could wait for that evil little furball!  
And when it hopped in there, thinking about nothing bad, and eat its carrot, he could pull at the rope and trap it there until he snap its neck, skin and stuff it, and make Ryou proud with how good he had planned his surprise out.

But nothing happened. The little animal didn't show up, and he got bored and impatient very fast.  
That wasn't funny anymore, a rabbit standing up against the great tomb robber!

**"Come on, rabbit, I give up! I even have a carrot for you, so come down and get it!"** he yelled from the top of his lungs, and then went back to hiding behind the couch.  
All he had to do now was waiting; it was thinking that he would give up after all.

And he waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And snapped.

**"Damn it, get your furry little ass down here, or I sent you to the shadow realm! You know that I can do that! So give up already!"  
**

Suddenly there was some clattering noise downstairs in the basement.  
It seems that it was an especially smart creature, since it had no trouble climbing up and down some stairs. But it was also especially stupid, to anger someone like Bakura…

Well, no matter what it was, at the moment it was in the basement, knocking over some old cans of paint and telling Bakura where it was.  
"There you are!"  
Unfortunately for the curious animal it went down to the basement to knock over the cans as it was searching for some food and a place to hide from the violent cook.  
As if that wasn't enough with the cans nearly hitting its little head, it also got stuck on a can of glue. It accidentally had knocked it over and now it was stuck there.

Squeaking and struggling the white furball looked up at him, pleading him to help it.  
"Stop looking like my Hikari! That cute act wouldn't work on me; I'm totally immune for that look! It's your own fault, and you know it! If you had done as I told you, and stood there in your pan in the first place, you would never stuck there, glued to an accident can of glue."  
Oh yeah, Bakura enjoyed to see it there, helpless and at his mercy.

He freed his meal and gripped it again by its fluffy ears to hold it up to his face, looking it straight in the eyes after he got it free from the can.  
He ignored the struggling and sound of rippling fur with a triumphant grin.  
"Pain! That is what you get for not obeying me. Now you learnt something new. And I hope you learnt it good! Because now I'm going to stuff you and bake you, and then I will have a nice, romantic dinner with my Hikari!"  
Bakura turned around to finally get on with the cooking, angry that it had him cost so much time just to find one small, little animal.  
But upstairs he smelled something funny, and he was sure that was not a good thing.  
For a moment he couldn't place it, until he remembered a certain pot of water.  
A pot of water cooking on the stove.  
For a long time!

He turned the table back over and was about to sit the rabbit on the table, and telling it to stay there, but it tried to run away as soon as its paws hit the table.  
But luckily, he still had it at its ears, so all it could do was struggle and wiggle.  
"Shit! I knew it! You don't learn it, do you? You will just run away again!"  
So he put it under the upturned hamper with a wide grin:

"Do you really think I'm so stupid and trust you ever again? No way in hell! Stay there, I will get you later!" he yelled and stormed back in the kitchen to see what the problem was now!  
Couldn't anything go according to plan?  
Just for once?  
For Ryou?  
A thick wall of smoke greeted him as soon as he opened the cursed door, and he crashed into the table with the cake on it, hitting his hip hard:  
"Shit, if you dare to fall down, I fucking kill you!"  
So the first thing he did was taking the cake out in the living room so it would get destroyed, so at last one course of the dinner would be finished.  
He would not to have worry about that, because he didn't know about the soup, but that stupid bunny totally refused to cooperate with him.

He ignored the bunny, as it tried to run away under its hamper, moving the whole thing around with it.  
"Yeah, just try to run, because soon you will sit in my pan, stuffed and with sauce, ready to be eaten. In the end I will win, no matter how much you struggle!" now that it was trapped, he had his evil glint back in his eyes.  
He even took the time to sit down and look in one of the many small holes in the hamper.  
"And don't give me that cute look! I know you are evil, or I wouldn't have to hunt you through the whole house! It doesn't work, so enjoy your last moments!"

But then suddenly he remembered the smoke in the kitchen and rushed back in.  
Soon he saw what the problem was: The water in the pot was completely gone, and the pot was burnt.  
 **"How the hell can water burn!"** he yelled. (1) He had never known that it was even possible for liquid to burn!  
He opened the windows to let the smoke outside, and then he throws the pot, too, out of the window.

Suddenly he heard the slam of the front door, followed by soft footsteps in the hall, and for a moment he panicked.  
Was it really _THAT_ late?  
Ryou couldn't be already home, he wasn't ready for that!  
Damn, that stupid bunny had cost him so much time, he was just glad that he didn't have to make the dessert himself, too.  
As fast as possible he dashed to the front door the see his light.  
" **Ryou**! You are here, did you skip class, or something?" Bakura sounded a little nervous, and that made Ryou nervous, too.

"Bakura, what did you do?"  
"Ähmm… Nothing?"  
Bakura could clearly see that Ryou didn't believe him, and he cursed that damn rabbit to hell for ruining his surprise, just because it refused to be cooked!

"Bakura? It smells odd here. Burned."  
"Don't worry, that's nothing! Really. Just a little accident with a pot of water." Bakura knew there was no point in hiding, all he could do now was to tell him what happened, and that he would have to wait a little with dinner, and then go and kill that fluffy beast.

'Damn it'  
"Bakura?" Ryou was a little worried at the wave of disappointment and frustration coming from his darker half.

"Well, you can see… I wanted to make dinner for us, you know. It was supposed to be a surprise, but then something went wrong…"

"You can cook?" asked Ryou surprised. Somehow in his mind he saw a picture of a smiling Bakura in that pink, frilly apron his mother wore on a picture with his little sister.  
It was very hard for him not to laugh…  
"Of course I can cook! What do you take me for? I'm not the damn pharaoh, always having servants around to cook for me! And beside that, when I cook myself, I don't have to worry that someone would try and poison it!"  
Ryou nodded with a smile, somehow it made sense.

And he had Yami seen eat before, when they all where together, out at the mall or something. He always was very carefully when someone beside his own Hikari had made it. Only when Yugi had made it, he would eat it without thinking twice about it. And he also watched Yugi suspiciously, when he was eating something, like in breaks. He would hover over him as if something is about to happen to him…

"And the smell? Did you burn my kitchen down?"  
"No, it's not **that** bad. Just the soup is burnt, since I accidentally got a little bit sidetracked and the main course is also not finished because of that…"

Together they made their way to the living room, where Ryou spotted the upturned hamper.  
"And this is the reason you got sidetracked?" they boy asked as he got down on the floor to spy inside.  
"Yes, I got it for you, to…" he was about to say for dinner, but Ryou suddenly hugged him.  
"Oh, Bakura, it is so cute! Can I really keep it?" Ryou smiled and Bakura couldn't say that it was originally meant for dinner, not as a pet. But seeing Ryou smile and hug him the way he did, he hadn't the hearth to do that to him.  
Even if he would like nothing more as to kill the troublesome piece of fur.

Blind for the troubles his Yami went through at this change in menu, Ryou sat down again to spy in the hamper at the cute little bunny.  
"So you burnt the soup because you had to hunt this innocent little bunny?"  
Bakura really, really hated the sound of this question, even more as his Hikari suddenly giggled.  
"What?"  
"Well, just half of a day in your presence, and it is already able to pick locks and escape its cage. In a few days it will be able to go with you when you break in houses and steal things."  
Ryou couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Bakura with his new partner in crime, the white bunny.  
He nearly rolled at the floor as he send that mental image to his dark, making him growl.  
After the boy calmed down, he went to take the little bunny out of its cage.  
"Be careful, it will try to run away again! It doesn't hear when you tell it to stay!"  
Ryou just smiled, and really, the small animal snuggled in his arms and made no attempt to flee.  
'Why you little demon! I had to hunt it around, and Ryou just have to touch it, and it stays where it is?'

With the bunny in his arm, the light got to the kitchen to look at the damage. He was really relived to see that nothing seems to be destroyed. One pot wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
As he looked over the supplies and the finished stuffing, he noticed something:  
"Bakura? I know why you're not finished at time. You forgot to defrost the chicken! Or did you plan something else?"

Two pairs of big, brown eyes looked at him until he shook his head: "No, of course not. As I said before, I was a little sidetracked, as I hunted your new pet. I hadn't thought about the chicken…"

Ryou sat down on one of the stools and stroke the bunny, who sat calm and content in his lap and enjoyed the boys gently touch after being scared half to dead by Bakura.  
"Look, Bakura! It wants to sleep there." He beamed up at his darker side. "We should put it in its cage so you don't have to hunt it all the time. Didn't the worker in the pet shop tell you that rabbits are supposed to sleep in a cage?"

As he saw how much his Hikari liked that furry bastard he just couldn't tell him that he was holding the main course in his lap. So he decided to just play along and pretend not to know about the cage-thing. He couldn't simply kill the rabbit in front of his light, much less if the boy found it so cute…

"Well, we can place it under the hamper for now, and later we think about what we do with that little bas... I mean your new pet!"  
"Yeah, that's great! I go up and put it in my room, and then I come back and help you a little with your cooking!" he stood up and gave Bakura a happy hug before he placed his bunny in Bakuras arms and went out to get the hamper upstairs.

As soon as Ryou was out of earshot, Bakura glared down at the bunny, who tried to glare back at him. But just as for Ryou, it was hard to glare for the bunny to glare. Even if Bakura would swear that it did:  
"Okay, beast, looks like he saved you. But you better be careful, and be nice to my Hikari! If you dare as much as nibble at his fingers, you are back on the menu. And then he can't safe you, no matter now much he begs and plea for your sorry ass. I make lunch out of you if you ever dare to hurt him. Get it, bunny?"

The rabbit looked up from its place, but this time it didn't try to get away from him, as if it knew well that he couldn't do anything to it now.  
It just settled down and yawned, showing its surprisingly long teeth.  
'That damn thing does that just to intimidate me! I don't care about the teeth, I kill it! One wrong move and it dies!'  
"Ohhh, that's so cute… I would have never guessed that you would get me such a cute little bunny."  
'The damn thing was supposed to go in the stove…' if he could pout, Bakura would do so, as he saw Ryou vanish with his meal…  
Bakura was torn out of his thoughts as he felt warm arms around his neck.  
"That was really nice from you, Bakura. Thank you." Ryou let go of him again with a little kiss on his cheek, and then turned around to the freezer to hide his blush.  
"Well, there we have the chicken. It would have been better if you put it in the fridge over night, but we can put it in the microwave now."

The thief smiled at his light, who just blushed more. And a lot more as he got a kiss on his cheek as well.

Not long after that, and they had the bird ready and in the stove after working together, so they went to the living room to wait. It would take some time for the chicken to finish, and they could use the time to get the table read, and decorate it nice with candles and all.  
But as Bakura put the cake back down in the middle of the table. They had to put it aside to cover the table with a tablecloth Bakura had laid out before.

And now was the first time Ryou could take a good look at the cake Bakura was so proud of _(Since it was the only thing not going wrong or messed up.)_

"Ähmmm, Bakura?"  
"Yes?" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryous waist, just to see him blush again. And because he liked the way he fit in his arms.

"Did you make the cake yourself?"  
For a moment Bakura wanted to say Yes, as Ryou stood there starring at the icing and the sugar-letters on top of it.  
But then he thought better of it and shook his head. Who knew what that letters really say; even if he was sure the cake was all right. It had those flowers, roses or something, on top.

"I wish I could say that, Hikari, but No. How could you tell?"  
Ryou giggled and pointed at the cake, or better, at the letters around it:

"Maybe because of that pink ' _Happy Marriage_ ' on top of it?"  
"Oh." Was all Bakura could say as Ryou laughed so hard, he had to hold on Bakura for support, or he would plop down on the floor.  
Bakura smirked down at his light: "Well, maybe it was meant to say that?"  
That stopped Ryous fit, as he starred up at the smirking Dark.

__

****_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._  
 _TBC:_  
 _.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I though something akin as that happened not too long ago with a pot of tea. And there was really a lot of smoke in my kitchen, but not THAT much… But it is not so easy to get rid of the damn smell.
> 
> No bunnies where hurt during that chapter. Only one thief, who is properly out to hunt me down along with all his fans right now. Sorry. Maybe I should go and find a save place to hide?  
> And it was my plan from the start for the cute bunny to be saved by Ryou. Everything went wrong for poor, tortured Bakura, but well, he got together with Ryou, so he will be happy.
> 
> I know, no one said anything about it, but action speaks louder than words!


	3. Chapter 3: Yami and The Evil Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says the witch. That means Anzu. Heavy Anzu-bashing and Yami taking care of her.  
> I tried to make it a little angst, with Yami and Yugi and all the girls... But I just CAN'T, I can't write something even a little angst, as much as I would love to!  
> And so I changed the course and put the Anzu-bashing in, since humor and romantic is more my combination of genres! (Damn!)  
> Oh well, but I hope you like it anyway!

 

**,.,.,.,.,. **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**  
Chapter 3: Yami and The evil witch  
 **,.,.,.,.,. **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.******

 

Yugi woke up on this nice and peaceful morning to the loud ringing of an annoying telephone outside of his room in the hall. Thinking about who would call this early in the morning, he heard heavy steps and his pharaohs angry muttering: "Dear gods please don't let it be the witch again. I would rather deal with Pegasus again, then with her."

He could feel Yamis irritation over the link as he checked the caller ID, followed by another growl.  
Then the ringing stopped all of a sudden, and Yugi could hear his grandpa scowl:  
"Yami?"  
"Ähm…yes?"  
'Interesting, Yami sounds a little nervous and guilty, wonder what he did.'  
"What did I tell you?"  
"Not to sent things in the shadow realm?"  
"And what did you do?"  
"Sent the telephone in the shadow realm?"  
"Right!"  
"But it was Anzu calling again! I don't want to listen to her this early in the morning! I will feel sick the whole day! Grandpa! You can't make me! You are not cruel?"  
Now Yami sounded a little distressed, until the older man _(well, at last older by appearance)_ chuckled.  
"It's all right, boy. Just remember, we need that thing, so bring it back tomorrow."

Yami let out a sigh of relief and Yugi could hear him walk away again, now a little more happy then before.  
It seems that sending things to the shadow realm is some kind of stress and anger management for every Yami…  
With those thoughts, the boy sat up in his bed. It was time to get up and get dressed soon, and he couldn't sleep any longer anyway. And he could hear Yami growling and swearing in the other room about evil witches who can't get a hint, and how he would have put them in boiling oil as he was pharaoh, and he was allowed to kill everyone who was in his way. And everyone who insulted him with their presence as well.

In the meantime, Anzu was sitting alone in her room with its pink walls and the ugly pink carpet. Posters and photos of Yami where everywhere. Even the ceiling was full of them, all with red hearths around Yamis head. And all of them where snapshots, taken without permission as the Yami was out with his friends.  
The girl was up for a long time by now, since today was a very important day for her.

_Valentines Day._

And she had made sure that Yami really understood what kind of day this is, how important it is, since none of the spirits had known about it until she came along.  
She had him and the others told what they are supposed to do, what to say…  
Now she just has go to school, look as great and beautiful as she could, and wait for Yami to come and get her. Of course she would have to make sure that none of the other sluts in school could get in her way and try to pester or distract him, but that was not a big problem.  
She would just wait by the school gates to get him first, then pull him away from that clinking shrimp Yugi, and let him ask her out for a date.  
Of course she will need a place with no one around for that, because Yami was such a sweet and shy guy, he would never say anything with his friends around. When his Hikari was around, he would always ignore her!  
Well, that would change after today!

She grinned at her image in the mirror and tried again to call the former pharaoh. She couldn't understand why he always called her names and then hung up at her the first five times, and now he didn't even picked it up any longer! She tried it now for the at last twentieth time, but he still refused to talk to her!

Then she giggled stupidly.  
Yami must be too shy to talk to her!  
Anzu blinked at her phone, it seems to be death or something, and she couldn't get a connection!  
 _(Yami had by now sent it to the shadows!)_  
She threw her phone out of the window with an angry snarl: **"You stupid thing, you just want to keep me away from my lover! But he will come and get me anyway! And then he will kill you for your crimes!"**

 **"Anzu, stop your yelling that early, some people are trying to sleep!"** called her mother, and she could hear her father whisper: "I really don't know from what part of our families that insanity comes. Do you have any relatives in a nuthouse, or something I don't know about? You didn't drink or do drugs as you where pregnant with her, right?"  
"Not that I know. And I would never even touch drugs! But there is always the possibility that someone in the hospital switched her shortly after birth…" _  
(Even her parents think she's insane…^_^ )_

Yugi was a little nervous, as he looked at the white box of self-made chocolate, hidden in his book bag. All he had to decide now was the time when he will give it to his Yami, after he nearly burnt the kitchen down trying to get it perfect. He still couldn't understand how that damn curtains could catch fire, he wasn't even near them!

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, it doesn't matter anymore. At the end he got it right, and it looked good, tasted good also, so who cared about the total mess he made in the kitchen…

Maybe he should give it now, so he could get it over with, and he had not to wonder anymore?  
But before he could move, Yami stormed in his room, grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs in a hurry:  
"You are going to be late, Aibou. What where you doing, sitting on your bed and starring in the air?"  
Yugi blinked up at his darker half and blushed as he got lost in sparkling red eyes.

"Yugi? Come on, today's a big day."  
'At last I hope it is.' Yami thought to himself as he watched Yugi grabbing some breakfast, making Yami chuckle at his squeak of panic after seeing the clock.  
'Anzu was talking about it for weeks.' Yami cringed at the memory of that clinging nightmare, whenever she was near him she would talk about how much this day is for confessing love and going on dates…  
'Maybe she did something right for once, at last I hope I do the right thing…'

He didn't even notice Yugi dashing out the door, calling back a quick _'Good-bye'_ as he was a little lost in his hopes and plans for later, after school. There where still some things to do, to prepare, and hopefully it will all go according to plan.  
'Last thing I need is for Bakura and Marik to ruin this day for us, they always want to fight just in the worst moments… But then again, the way they are always watching their own lights… I would say, they are busy enough with their own plans. Good for me. And more for me to tease them with…'  
"Their poor Hikaris…" Yami didn't even notice that he said that out loud until Salomon asked:  
"What about the Hikaris? Anything I should know? Is someone out to kill them, or to take over the world"  
"What? Oh, no, just Bakura and Marik properly giving them gifts. And with their twisted minds…" he chuckled at the thought.  
The old man joint in, also seeing the humor, especially with Marik and his bloodlust.

"Aibou, could you…" he turned around to see Yugi already gone.  
"He left a while ago. You where so lost in your dreaming, you didn't notice him running off. But you know where his school is, and if something happen he will call you."  
And with that he stood up to go and open the game shop, leaving Yami alone on the table.

Yugi meanwhile joined a worried Ryou and an annoyed Malik on his way to school.  
"Are you all right, Ryou? You look a little troubled."  
"Yes, I think I'm alright, I just have that weird feeling that something is going to happen. Bakura is alone at home, and he wouldn't tell me why. You are so lucky, Malik, Marik can stay with your sister all day, so he can't cause too much trouble."  
"You think? Try waking up in the morning with a decorated, bloody head on your nightstand."

Both of the other teens paled at the thought, but Malik merely shook his head:  
"It's not _that_ bad, you know, but I think Ishizu will go crazy if he keeps that up. Just imagine that, yesterday I had to remove him with the broom from under my bed!  
And I always need to check in my closets and all, before I can change clothes or go under the shower."

"Well, I think he loves you. Somehow… And this is his…own special way in showing it…" said Yugi a little hesitant, but Malik shook his head.  
"Na… he properly just has some fun and wants to share it… You know, like a kid finding a new game and showing it off…"  
"You sound disappointed!" voiced Ryou before he clamped a pale hand over his mouth, blushing slightly red.  
Malik turned with a smile around to him: "And what about you, dear Ryou? Why is Bakura at home?"  
"He didn't tell. But I bet he's just plotting a theft, or how he can defeat Yami, or something alike… And what about you, Yugi? Don't tell me Yami has not his eyes on you…" he quickly changed the topic.  
Yugi also blushed, but answered nonetheless.  
"You know he is always quite protective. But I will tell him… just don't know when, and what to say…" he mumbled, but even so the others heard him and giggled.  
"Awww… Don't worry, everything will be fine…"  
"Yes, I know… I don't worry. Not really…"

They had a little encounter with Anzu at the gates as they get there, and she a thick cloud of cheap perfume surrounded her that made it very hard to breathe when she was near. A girl even fainted as the witch stood beside her for a moment. She demanded to know where Yami was, and Yugi send a picture of her to his Yami over the mind link, along with a mischievous grin.  
Yami sent him a smile back and a picture from himself, hiding under a bed with his hands over his head.  
As Anzu saw him smile instead of paying attention to her, she got angry and grabbed his collar to sake him a little.  
But to his luck Ryou got quickly rid of her with a little trick, so they could finally go inside without Anzu screeching about Yami and how much he loves her.

"Yeah, sure, and that's why Yami sent the telephone to the shadow realm, just so she can't call him anymore!" told Yugi the others merrily, making his fellow Hikaris giggling and chuckling as well at her stupidly.  
"You should tell her that, I bet she will be excided to hear how much he appreciates her calls…"  
Chuckling they watched Anzu falling over her own feet with that high heels of her, and she landed flat on her face. She was just lucky that the ground was dry, or she would look terrible. More terrible then she already does.  
"Come, Malik, let her alone; it is a bad day for her. She just doesn't know it yet…" said Yugi, as he saw Malik looking towards the garden hose lying innocently around. It was not very hard to guess what the blond Hikari was thinking about, and the other two shoved him quickly inside. No need to get in trouble today just because Malik wanted to play a little prank on her.  
 _(I bet he will love the 1. April…)_  
"Or do you think your sister would appreciate it when you get detention? She would be even longer alone with your Yami!"  
And that finally held him back from torturing her a little more, and he left her alone with a pout.

The whole school was decorated for this day, girls where giving cards and chocolates and skipping around the school to fill lockers with fluffy stuff. One of the girls gave them small chocolates even before they where properly inside, telling them they where cute, just to skip away happily.

After getting rid of their blushes; Yugi, Ryou and Malik opened their lockers and blinked at the lots of colorful cards dropping out of them, along with some little chocolate-boxes.  
They just blinked at them as Anzu, who's locker was also near, glared at them for making her believe that Yami was waiting for her!  
She looked slightly tattered from a couple of heavy falls, with dry leafs from last year in her hair:

"Yeah, yeah, it seems that a lot of peoples here think you three are cute and adorable, especially when together! I don't know why, and I don't care either about all those idiots who have no taste.  
But listen, and listen well, because I only say it once!  
Today is my big day, and I will finally win Yami over! So just stay out of my way, or there will be dire consequences for you!"

Ryou blinked confused at her. 'Why the hell is she here, she should still be outside searching for Yami.' But it seems she had enough brain to see that it was only a trick.

Malik stuck out his tongue at her as she bounced away with her shoes in her hand. He patted Yugis head: "Don't worry, you know that Yami don't like her."  
Yugi couldn't hide a smile "I know that. Whenever he notices her anywhere near him, I can feel a huge wave of bloodlust over the link. Sooner or later she will piss him off enough with all her clinging, he will simply mind-crush her."  
"I would like to see that." Everyone turned around to Ryou, who just smiled innocently:  
"What? It's true, after all! We all would love to see that happen. That's the reason we made our bet about when that will be!"  
"Sure, but I swear, you spent way too much time with your tomb robber!"  
"Bakura isn't my tomb robber!" 'But I sure wouldn't mind if he was…'

The three Hikaris went to their classes, all of them hoping, for several reasons that the day will pass soon. On their tables where several little plush toys, along with more chocolate, much to Maliks joy. But the others where also happy about the sweets, and couldn't help but eat some.

Yugi was on the way to his locker in break, to put his books and the chocolate away.  
He had ignored the cards he had found on his table telling him how cute he was and all, but was somehow glad that they weren't signed, so he doesn't have to respond to them. He really hated to hurt peoples, even if he doesn't know them very well.  
He felt somehow flattered by them, true, but he didn't want to be seen as _cute. Cute_ sounds like something an aunt would say to a little girl in a flowery dress and a bow in her long hair.

'Really not what I want. And beside that, I already have other plans. I wouldn't mind if they give their cards others, even if the most are just anonym crushes, nothing serious.'

After a lot of struggling and reasoning with himself for the past few weeks, he had decided for himself that he needed to tell Yami how he felt.  
This was the best day for it, and even if the other didn't felt the same, at last he would tell him. Or better, show him.  
With the chocolate he had made especially for Yami…  
And he trusted Yami not to laugh at him, or make fun, right?  
'Right. Even if he doesn't feel the same, he wouldn't hurt me too much. And it is easier to know now then to always wonder.'  
Besides, he was somewhat certain that Yami felt the same, by the way that ruby eyes followed him always, and that feelings sometimes coming through the link…

Lost in his own thoughts he suddenly saw a familiar star-shaped mass of black hair.  
His hearth skipped a beat as he saw his Yami, with a bunch of giggling girls surrounding him standing not far away. The former pharaoh was smiling as he looked around, seemingly searching for someone special.  
In his hand he had a pink heart shaped box with a big red bow, and he gave it to a girl with long, blonde hair, who smiled brightly up at him.

For a moment Yugi didn't know what to make out of the scene, all he could do was watch with wide eyes, as his Yami gave the girl some card and a stuffed bear as well. And the girl looked at him as if she was about to hug and kiss him in her happiness, while several other girls where not so delighted by that and shoot the blonde girl livid glares of jealousy.

_(Well, and that was already all the angst I could think of…^_^' I really can't do anything dramatic…)_

But after a moment the little Hikari smiled again as he saw what Yami was really doing there: People kept shoving their cards and chocolates in his hands, and he just passed them on to the nearest person he found, without looking at it or even thinking about it. He clearly showed that he didn't want them at all, but they didn't seem to get the hint.  
He even looked a little irritated at all the unwanted gifts he never asked for. He just wanted to talk to his Aibou before he made arrangements for later this day.

Ruby-red eyes widen in relief as he finally spotted Yugi in the mass of students, and he nearly run to his smaller Hikari.  
 **"Aibou!** I'm so glad I found you." He blinked as a giggling girl gave him another heard-shaped box, looking at him with a blush and hope in her eyes.  
With a shrug he shoved it some random passing boy in the arms, who blushed brightly as he also looked up at Yami.  
Yami ignored both of them and took Yugis hand, giving it a light squeeze:  
"Yugi, when you come home after school, and you're still alive, please wait in the living room for me, and we can spend the afternoon together. I need to talk to you, and I want to show you something, a surprise?"  
"Okay, Yami, I would love to."  
Yugi nodded with a smile, happy that Yami wanted to spent time with _him_ , not someone else, and he would make sure not to waste this chance.

Yami smile back at his sweet light and took of, jumping out of the window of the first floor just to get away from this crazy school and the even crazier students.  
'And one of them especially, I hope I don't see her!"

But there was one thing Yami was worried about:  
He had seen Yugis locker for a few moments, since he tried to wait there for his light, and he just hoped Yugi wouldn't eat all that sweets, or he could get sick. And who knows what twisted mind had made them in the first place!

Someone could poison it, or put sleeping pills in it to kidnap his light and hurt him or take advance of him! Yugi could get a sore tummy, or it could contain a curse that did weird things to him. Someone could even try to sell them to some random pervert; Yugi is cute and adorable after all!  
The longer he thought about it, the more possibilities came to his mind, and he panicked a little until he shouted:

/ **Aibou, don't eat any of that chocolate people give you!** Please, I beg you, do me that favor! Your grandpa always says that you shouldn't accept sweets from strangers! You don't know who gave them to you!/  
Yami heard Yugis soft laughter in his mind, as well as his promise, and calmed down.

But before he could make it safely away, he heard something terrible. Something he really didn't want to hear, not now and not anytime.  
It made his blood run cold, in a way not even Pegasus, Bakura and Marik where able to.  
 **"Yami! Yami, dear, wait for me!"**

Yami never wanted to run away and hide so much as at this very moment. But Anzu caught him before he even could start to run.  
The girl grabbed his arm and grinned up at him:  
"Yami, I bet you where looking for me all the time, right? Here, I made this chocolate personally, all by myself, and just for you! Are we going out today? Or do you want to watch a movie at my place? My parents are away for a few days, so we can be all alone, and no one would disturb us, no matter what we are doing."  
She made a short break to breath and smiled in a way she thought was seductive.

'Think, Yami. There must be a way to get away. I have things to plan, supplies to fetch, a Hikari to win…' He looked down at her 'A witch to destroy…'

"Or we can go to the mall and go shopping, and we can watch the sunset afterwards. You could carry me home after we look at the stars at the beach, and then you can spent the night with me, and every other night after that, too, if you want.  
And tomorrow we let anyone know that we are together, and that you are mine, and then you can always pick me up after school or meet me in the breaks and we eat together, just you and me. I cook every day for you, way better then the shri- I mean Yugi. After all, I'm a girl, no way can a boy better cook them me!  
 _(Yeah, right… we all believe that!)_  
Everyone will be jealous because we are so, so happy, like in a fairytale. And they will put photos in papers and journalists will put us in the news because we are such a perfect couple that anyone should know about it! We are simply meant for each other, a match made in heaven, we will love each other forever, and have a lot of children… "

Yami turned from pale to green at those suggestions, not to mention that by now it was hard to think for him, since her perfume made it very hard to breathe. And it will surly kill some brain cells if he didn't get away from her quickly!

Yami tried to move to the gate, but she was clinging too tightly to his arm, and so he had to drag her along since she refused to let go of him.

 **"ANZU!"**  
"Yes, my dear, sweet, sexy Yami-chan?"  
"Get lost!"  
"You mean, _'come with me'_ , right? Skip school and go out with me!"  
"No, I mean, get lost, go away, fuck up, drop dead! **Let me alone**!"  
"And you will pick me up later? After school?"  
"Don't you get it? I don't want to see you, hear you, and much less I want to touch you. And I don't want you to touch me!"  
"But Yami…"  
"No buts, you little witch, you let me the fuck **ALONE**!"

Anzu starred at the angry pharaoh with big eyes.  
And squealed.

She jumped up and down and nearly hugged him: "You make a surprise? For **ME**? That so sooo great! And sweet! I love you so, so much!"  
"And I want to kill you so, so much." murmured Yami, but the stupid girl simply didn't get it! She looked up at him with big eyes and pouted at his stubbornness, and then she tried it with terrible blackmail:

"If you don't go out with me I follow you around the whole day to find out about that surprise. I really want to spend the day with you, and you know you want it, too. You are just too shy to ask me, even when you know that I would go with you anytime!"

'Oh dear Ra in heaven, please spare me that torture or kill me instantly!'

But than he had a better idea, and with a smile he turned around to the girl, who thought she had finally won.  
It was very hard for him to say the next thing without gagging, but he was a pharaoh! He couldn't just throw up in public. It would make him look bad.

"Anzu, on second thought, I would like to go out with you."  
He had to cover his ears for a moment at her squeal of delight, and he was very glad that no one was around to witness that ugly scene.  
Time to shut her up.

 **"But! You are not allowed to tell anyone about it!"**  
Anzu was about to protest, but Yami gave her a firm look:  
"I will meet you after school, not sooner and not later, right afterwards! Get it?  
But if you tell even one single soul about it, it will be a proof that I can't trust you the slightest bit. And if I can't trust you, I can't have you anywhere near me. You understand? Tell someone, and you will never see me again in your life!"

'Last thing I need is that someone finds out about that!'  
Anzu nodded reluctantly. It would be hard not to shoot out the good news, but it was a test, and she wouldn't fail it.  
If silence can win her a date with the sexy Yami, she would be as silence as a grave!  
There was always tomorrow to tell everyone about it, with all the great details!

With a big grin she let go of the disgusted spirit and run back to her class, while Yami went also his way with a shudder and a felling as if he had just signed his own death warrant.  
The box for chocolate he simply throws away with a disgusted snore. No way in hell he would eat that poisoned crap!  
He had to run some errands for later, and now he had to plot something for that stupid witch as well!  
But that couldn't stop him from teasing Bakura about how he doesn't know where to find a pet for his little Hikari. Who would have thought that Bakura would give him a bunny as a present, and not some stolen jewels or something. It looks like even Bakura had a little bit of romantic somewhere in that dark hole he called his hearth…  
And he could swear he saw Mariks crazy hair as he came out of the fifth flower-shop with his arms full of red roses. He needs as many as he could get and put them away for tonight.  
But for the moment they stood in several buckets with water and hidden them safely away until they where needed.  
Finally everything was perfectly planned and ready, and all he had to do now was waiting for Yugi to come home so they could spent some time together until it was time for his surprise.

And he had even time for Anzu, even if he doesn't really look forward to meet her.

Anzu was grinning the whole time in school, and scared a lot of people away from her, but surprisingly she refused to tell anyone the reason.  
Finally Joey couldn't stand that creepy look of hers any longer and he had to go over and ask:

"Okay, now spill! What's the matter with you? Yami wasn't here all day, and here you are smirking as if you won the jackpot! You are scaring the people, and if you don't stop that, I'm will go and call the nurse. That isn't normal, and we both know it!"  
Anzu just smiled her _'I-know-something-you-doesn't-know'_ smile and skipped away.  
Malik shuddered.  
"What do you think? Delusions or just mere wishfulness? It has something to do with Yami, that much is clear…"  
Yugi just shrugged his shoulder: "Yami was here in our first break, he told me to come home straight after school. He wants us to spend the day together. So she can't have any real reason to smile."  
"Yeah, she is crazy. So what? That's nothing new!"  
"Yes, and you know what you are talking about, right, Malik?"

Suddenly a boy steps up behind Yugi and tipped on his shoulder: "Its done." he simply said and walked away. Yugi nodded and whispered a quite "Thank you".  
His friends just gave him puzzled looks, asking what that was about, but he grabbed the other two Hikaris and dragged them away: "I bet you two will like that, as bloodthirsty and mean as you are."  
"I'm **NOT** bloodthirsty and mean!" protested Ryou, and Malik giggled: "Yeah, right, that's way you said you would like to see Yami mind-crush Anzu!"  
"That has nothing to do with bloodthirsty and such! Everyone who knows her would think so! And that's beside the point anyway. So what did you do to her, Yugi?" his white skin did nothing to hide his blush, even as Ryou tried to change the topic quickly.  
Yugi dragged them away to the lockers with a smirk: "Well, you see, I ask a few peoples to help me with a little problem in my first class, and they in turn asked also a few peoples…"

"But Yugi, we are your friends! Why didn't came you to **US** with your problem? You know…"  
"I know Joey, but it is nothing serious! And you could say that it is a little surprise…"

He stopped his friends near Anzus locker, and they looked in shock.  
The locker was nearly bursting, so many notes and letters where inside, and someone had nailed a bag on the opening to place all the paper in.  
"It's impossible for her to have **THAT** many admirers! The people here are not insane enough for that!" muttered Malik in shook, and Yugi giggled cutely.  
"Well, those are not exactly love letters. In the first class, she came in and annoyed everyone with her ranting about how Yami will write her many love letters. And I said to that boy beside me, we should write her one, but about the things we hate about her, you know. Sort of a 'hate letter'. And he told his girlfriend, and she told her friends, and, well, that's the result…"

Anzus stupid grin vanished as she looked through the letters, and they all said how stupid she looked in that dress, how bad her makeup was, and how annoying the rants about friendship where…

The evil witch had a very hard time not to spill her secret, but somehow she made it through the day.  
 _(And I know you where probably waiting for her to fail, so Yami could get away, but he has better plans! And beside, it would be too easy that way…)_  
After school she skipped happily to the meeting point in a distant park. She looked right and left to make sure no one was following her. As if someone would actually care what she was doing! Everyone had other, more important things to do.  
Like going on dates, visiting relatives or getting a root treatment.

The poor spirit shuddered as she run up to Yami and tried to hug him. But luckily he could step away and watch her fall flat on her face.  
"Okay, wit.. I mean, bit… No, I mean _ANZU_!"  
 _(He wants to say bitch and witch, but cut himself short! ^_^)_  
"Hello, my dear Yami, I hope I'm not to late for our date!"  
 **'That's not a date! That's hell!'** screamed everything in Yami, but he made a straight face as he turned around. He didn't look if she was following him.  
Sadly she did.

So Yami took her to the airport, all the while ignoring her ranting and squealing.  
'Just a little bit longer. Don't worry, Yami, soon this nightmare is over, and then you have the rest of the day all to yourself. It is worth it! The whole evening with Yugi! Don't forget, if you get rid of her now, she can't get in your way later! '

"Oh, Yami, you want to fly away with me? That is so great, I wish I could have told someone."  
"Yeah, I bet."  
"And where are we going?"  
"Hawaii."  
" **Hawaii**! Oh, that's sooo romantic! The sunsets on the beach, swimming in the late night, just you and me alone… But I don't have any clothes with me! We need to go shopping as soon as we get there; I need at last a bikini. Or do you think I shouldn't wear one? Oh, thank you, thank you so, so much, Yami!"

Yami just gave a heavy sigh and put a big suitcase down.  
'Just a little bit. After you done here, you can throw up!' he promised himself and tried to get rid of the picture of Anzu in, or worse, without bikini…  
'Hell, even Marik would say that's a very cruel and heartless torture!'

He looked at Anzu while tapping his foot: "I want you to get in there and not coming out until I tell you to."  
Yami waited with anticipation if she really was _THAT_ stupid. It is impossible for a human being to be _THAT_ stupid!  
"But why should I do this? Yami?"  
'Whoa, looks like it can think, after all! What now?'

"I want to see if you are really as flexible as you claims to be with your dancing, but I guess you are not flexible enough… Or is it that you don't trust me?"  
'If you have a bit of brain you don't trust me and run away.'  
"But of course I trust you, my dear Yami! You would never do something to hurt me, I know that! You love me more than anything!"  
'Yeah, right. Move your fat ass, stupid witch!'

And so Anzu got in the suitcase, Yami locked it a little security lock, and tricked the guard into letting him pass with his living luggage. No one asked questions and no one looked inside. Everything went according to plan, much to his relief, as he heard a calling over the link he shared with Yugi.

/Yami, are you all right? I'm at home, but I can't find you…/  
/Yes, sorry, Aibou! I was a little held back by something, please wait a bit. I just had to get rid of that witch Anzu, since she wouldn't go away freely./  
/So that's why she was grinning the whole day! What did you do to her?/  
Yami smiled as he heard that Yugi wasn't angry with him.

He put the suitcase on the assembly line and left the airport without looking back. Just as he was going out of the main entrance, he stopped for a moment.  
/Well, I send her on a trip to Hawaii/  
/Hawaii? Why…/  
/Hawaii is that white and empty land at the North Pole, right?/  
/Not really. Hawaii is warm and sunny, why?/ asked Yugi, now curios, while Yami made his way home.  
/Then I think it might be a little cold with that kind of clothes… seems that I made a mistake with the address../  
Smiling he went home, both of them chuckling about Anzus stupidly. Really, who in his right mind would freely get into a suitcase!

Yugi was already waiting for him and Yami couldn't help but smile at the boy, as he found him sitting in the living room, munching on some cookies grandpa had made for them.  
"Hey, Aibou, sorry that I made you waiting. But the witch caught me, and I had to do something about her. Otherwise she would have ruined our whole day!"

"Hi, Yami! No, it's all right. We where wondering the whole day about what's the matter with her. And she really was that stupid to get in a suitcase?"  
"Yes, I swear, I didn't force her!"

The sat down on the couch, and Yami stole a few cookies from the plate.  
"Aibou, would you go out with me later, even if I don't tell you where we go? I want it to be a surprise."  
"You wouldn't put me in a suitcase, would you?" he teased Yami, who in turn messed with his hair.  
"Never, Yugi. That's only for evil witches who can't take a No for an answer."  
"Then I follow you, where every you take me."  
"Thank you, Aibou. You wouldn't regret it."

They watched TV for several hours, cuddled together on the couch, until Yami looked up at clock.  
"It is time, Aibou. Would you put this on?" and he gave his Hikari a silken, amethyst-colored blindfold the former pharaoh had prepared in his pocket.  
"And don't try to cheat and spy or I have to punish you, Aibou!" he teased him a little with a smile, and Yugi didn't hesitate a second to put the dark violet cloth securely over his eyes.  
"I could go to my soul-room and wait there until you tell me to come out, if you want."  
"No, if you don't mind, I would like to take a little walk. Not for long, but.."  
"Its okay, Yami." cut Yugi in. He was curios what his other had planned for them, and he fumbled blindly around to take Yamis hand. Yami sent a comforting smile through the link and took the small hand.

"Come on, let's go, Aibou."  
Yugi followed his pharaoh outside.  
The evening breeze washed lightly over his face, fresh and a little cool, and it smelt from moist earth. Yamis hand in his own was warm and reassuring, and he could feel the others body heat as he walked slowly beside him.  
Yami guided him outside and wrapped his left arm around his waist, while he took his right hand in his own right one.  
Cars passed by, and Yami made with a strong grip sure he didn't accidentally run over the street or in other peoples. And so they made their way without bumping into anything, even if Yugi couldn't see.  
He couldn't tell where they where going, but he felt save in Yamis arms even without sight. Suddenly the sounds around them changed, there where leafless trees rustling in the wind, which seems to be a little colder and smelled of water now.  
He could also hear birds singing their songs, and suddenly there was water. The light couldn't say if there where other peoples around, he couldn't hear anyone's steps beside his own and Yamis.  
Little stones where crunching under their shoes, and suddenly Yami made them stop and squeezed his hand lightly.  
"Yugi? Wait here for a moment, I have to fetch something. I have you in my sight all the time, and I'm back in a short moment, so don't worry. Nothing bad can happen to you…"  
"All right."

Yugi could hear the waves clashing on the shore, and Yamis steps walking away, but not too far. Something was scratching over the ground, but the short Hikari couldn't say what was making those sounds. Something moved in the water, and Yugi nearly jumped as something touched his hand gently.  
"Yugi? Come, but let the blindfold on. Just for a little longer." Those words, spoken softly in his ear, made him shiver a little, and he nodded.  
Again, Yami took the pale hand before he scoped him up in his arms, and Yugi laid his cheek against the warm, strong chest. He inhaled the familiar scent before he was sat down on a wooden bench.  
"Yami?" whispered the Hikari as he heard water all around them, and whatever it was, it moved and swayed under them. Something was around Yugis feet, but he really couldn't tell what it was. Yugi guessed that they where in a boat, but he couldn't be sure until Yami let him have a look.  
The former pharaoh suddenly took Yugis hands in his.

"I'm very glad that you came here with me today, without asking the questions I know you must have, Aibou. I'm very proud that you trust me so much that you even let me blindfold you for a walk trough the park.  
I have to tell you something important, and I'm not really sure how to do this, since it is noting you learn in school, and I never did it before, it wasn't necessary until now, until I meet you.  
And Yugi, I can understand if you don't feel the same way, if you prefer a cute girl on your side or something. But I still hope you feel the same as I, that I can be more than a friend and brother, but I will be just that if you want me to…  
But I have at last to try, or I will always ask me _what if_ …  
And if you don't feel the same I hope you can at last forgive me…"

Yami didn't said anymore, and Yugi reached for his blindfold to finally look at his dark.  
"I better show you, Yugi, my little light, my sweet Aibou. I love you…"  
Just as the piece of silk feel lightly down on his lap, he saw Yamis face leaning in, and soft lips pressed on his own, before he also closed his eyes again.

After what seems to be forever, he felt Yami pull back, but before he could say something, he reached for his darkness hands to also squeeze them gently.  
"Yami, there is nothing to forgive because I feel the same. I was about to tell you the same today, and when we come home, there is a box of self-made chocolate waiting for you on your pillow."  
"Oh, so that's was the mess you made earlier this week! And here I thought you just tried to burn the whole house down!"  
"Yami! You where not at home! I made sure of that, so how…" pouted Yugi, and Yami pressed their foreheads together, one hand around the shorter ones neck.  
"Well, my dear, there was the burnt smell, not to mention the brown mass on the ceiling and all over the walls…."  
"Damn it! It was supposed to be a surprise…"  
"Than I will just have to act surprised later, Aibou."  
Both smiled at each other, before Yugi reached up to take Yamis cheeks with both hands to guide him down for another sweet kiss.

Yami smiled against Yugis lips before he opened his mouth a little to trace his tongue gently over his lips and ask for entrance. After a little moment it was granted, and Yami stroked with one hands through black hair as he tasted his light for the first time genuinely.  
After a little struggle Yugi finally sat comfortable on Yamis lap with his feet around the others waist and snuggled with a happy purr in his arms. Their mouth danced and spoke to each other without words, and if it weren't for the cold air, they would let their hands roam over skin, not clothes.

For them it felt as if the time came to a halt, they couldn't hear anything beside their own, loud heartbeats and they couldn't feel anything beside the warm body against their own…  
And they didn't even want to hear and feel anything beside that.  
Nothing else was important.

As they parted again, after what seems to be an eternity, or a moment, or both, Yugi finally took the time to look where they where and he chuckled softly with his head against Yamis chest.  
"Yami…I love you, my pharaoh." he couldn't really say anything, everything just looked so perfect and romantic under the clear night sky with all its stars.

Yami had taken him out to the park, and now they where in the middle of the lake. The wooden boat they where sitting in was filled to the brink with beautiful, blooming red roses. It made the Hikari feel as if he was sitting in a sea for flowers, and they smelled so very nice. He picked one of them up and noticed that it had no thorns.  
The full moon was mirrored by the calm water, and they where all alone in the park. The sky was like a black sea with thousands little diamonds scattered over the velvety plane.

"Thank you. This is really beautiful, it looks so perfect, Yami."  
"Yes, I know."  
He looked up at his Dark with a smile, just to notice that Yami wasn't looking at the surroundings, but ratter at the Angel still sitting on his lap.  
He leant down to claim another gentle kiss, and they let their hands roam over the other, lost in the moment and each other.

 

 

  
**,.,.,.,.,. **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.**  
End  
** **,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,. **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.** **,.,.,.,.,.****

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote that part with Mariks ideas of winning over Malik in 'I hate Mondays', I thought about making it in a short story, but then a lot of other things got in my way and I forgot about today after waking up I thought again about it and had more ideas and scenes. Don't ask why, I don't know it myself.
> 
> I know it is not totally right with the timeline:  
> Yami and Bakura told him about the flowers and pet, and later, not Ishizu... But please ignore it for now, I somehow like poor, sugar-high Marik alsways changeing his mood...


End file.
